eurekasevenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eureka
Eureka (エウレカ) ist ein Mitglied der Gekkostate. Eureka ist ein Mädchen,ein Humanoider Coralien um genau zu sein.Die von den Scub Coral auf die Erde gesandt wurde,um die Menschliche Rasse zu verstehn.Sie wurde Intelligent geboren.Die Scub Coral sind Lebensformen die vor rund 10.000 Jahren auf die Erde fielen. Sie hat blasse Haut, Aquamarines Haar vom mittlerer länge und violett-rote Augen.Sie trägt einen einteiliges Kleid, das blau und weiß ist. Sie ist die Pilotin der Nirvash typeZERO.Eureka behandelt die typeZERO nicht wie eine Maschine, sondern als Begleiter oder wie ein intelligentes Wesen. Ein bisschen ein wie Rätsel, ist Eureka ein schönes junges Mädchen,das nur selten Emotionen zeigt.Sie lächelt selten und lacht nie.Eureka spricht meistens sehr ruhig und direkt sie zögert nie,ihre Meinung zu sagen.Sie ist oft verwirrt durch die Verhaltensweisen anderer Völker und die Emotionen der Menschen die sie kaum versteht.Sie versteht Maschinen besser als Menschen,ist mehr eine Expertin für LFO´s die vom Militär verwendet werden. Sie war Teil einer Military Special Operations Force-Einheit,bis sie sie mit Holland Novak desertiert ist. Allerdings durchlaufen ihre körperlichen und mentalen Zustände viele Veränderungen nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit Renton Thurston . Geschichte und Charakterentwicklung Eureka wird zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt vom Planeten "geboren".Die Forscher der Tresoar Laboratoriern federführend darunter auch Adrock Thurston und Axel Thurston finden Eureka und die Nirvavsh bei einer Ausgrabung. Eureka ist in ihren ersten Lebensjahren ein wichtiges Objekt der Forschung.Sie hilft unter anderem bei der Entwicklung Militärischer LFO`s und dem Verständniss der Technologie der Scub Coral.Mit Eurekas hilfe gelingt es den Wissenschaftlern das erste funktionstüchtige Militärische LFO der Welt zu bauen:Die NirvashTypeZero. Ein paar Jahre später scheint man alles über sie gelernt zu haben was es zu lernen gibt und die Forscher verlieren vorerst das Interesse an ihr.Nicht Adrock Thurston der sowas wie eine Vaterfigur für Eureka war und sie immer gut behandelt hat.Er betrachtete sie als Menschliches Wesen und nicht als reines Subjekt für seine Forschungen.Auch die anderen Wissenschaftler mochten Eureka sehr und fanden es erschreckend das sie vom Unionsmilitär angeworben wurde. Eureka vertraute Adrock blind,auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Gefühle der Menschen noch nicht verstand und einschätzen konnte.Sie hat dennoch eine Bindung zu ihm aufgebaut.Später als sie all diese Dinge versteht erinnert sie sich mit viel Freude an diesen Menschen,einer der wenigen der sie je mit Respekt und reine Herzensgüte behandelte.Er verhielt sich Eureka gegenüber so als währe sie ein ganz normaler Mensch.Sie wurde vom ihm nicht als Monster,Fremde oder gar Ailen betrachtet!!So wie viele andere Menschen es taten. Bei einem Experiment des Amita Drives mit der Nirvash löst Adrock Thurston versehendlich das Seven Swell Phänomen aus.Um die Katastrophe noch zu verhindern opfert Adrock freiwillig sein Leben um die Welt,seine Familie und Eureka zu beschützen.Dieses Ereigniss ging als "Summer of Love" in die Geschichtsbücher ein.Nach Adrock Thurston´s heldenhaftem Tod schienen die Forscher keine Verwendung mehr für Eureka´s Person zu haben. So warb der damals junge Holland Novak Eureka für eine der Geheimen Spezialeinheiten des Unionsmilitärs an.Sie wurde Mitglied der SOF den Geheimen Henkern des Unionsmilitärs.Da sie schon aus ihrer Zeit als Forschungssubjekt gut Befehle befolgen konnte brauchte sie keine große oder gesonderte Militärische Ausbildung.Sie machte hochstwahrscheinlich eine Grundausbildung bei der Union und wurde ab dann mit der Nirvash in Holland´s Einheit dem SOF in streng geheimen Militäroperationen eingesetzt. Da die Grundliegend friedliebende Sekte der Voderack in der Union als aufwieglerisch und vollksverhetzend gilt,sprich sie wurde von der Regierung als Terroristische Organisation einstuft.Obwohl die Voderack nur eine friedliche Koexisstenz mit dem Planeten und den Scub Coral anstreben.Dies ist der Grundstatz ihres Glaubens.Wie viele religiöse Gemeinschaften und Minderheiten in Geschichte der Menschheit wurden auch die Voderrack missverstanden.Denn Auslöschung von Menschenleben und Gewaltverherrlichung ist niemals ihr Ziel gewesen!Aber sie wurden von der geltenden "Weltregierung" zum Staatsfeind Nummer eins erklärt.Die Union beginnt zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt einen gnadenlosen Angriffskreig gegen die Voderack.Die Vorack sind keine einheitlichliche Sekte oder Fraktion.Sie ist in viele Splittergruppen und rivalisierende Glaubenrichtungen geteilt,wie denn der Galubengrundsatz die Lehre des Voderack auszulegen sei.Das macht den Widerstand gegen die Union um so schwerer.Die Sekte muss herbe Verluste erleiden und hundertausende werden nur aufgrund der Tatsache das sie dem Weg des Voderack folgen gefoltert,maserkriert und auf brutalste Ermordet. Mit der vollständigen Zerstörung von Siodades del Sileo haben die Voderack ihre Hauptstadt verloren aber nicht ihren Regierungssitz,den Voderack Schrein.Eureka war maßgeblich an der Zerstörung der Stadt und dem sytematischen Genozid an dessen Bewohnern beteiligt.Der Befehl der Union war eindeutig:Schleife die Stadt vollständig und töte alle Einwohner egal ob Mann,Frau oder Kind,jung oder alt!!Meister Norb ist um jeden Preis Lebend zu ergreifen!!Denn Meister Norb sollte als abschrecknende Warnung an alle Voderack öffentlich hingerichtet werden.So Verfährt die union mit allen führenden Kopfen der Voderack.Sie werden entweder als Politische Gefangene weggesperrt oder öffentlich hingerichtet. Eurekas Lebenszweck und Darseinsberechtigung zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden im pyschologischen Hintergrund schon erläutert.Eureka findet unter einem Leichenberg während des Kampfes um Siodades del Sileo drei verwaiste Kinder.Es kommt in ihr zu einer art Schockreaktion sie lasst ihre Waffe fallen,stürmt auf die Kinder zu und umarmt sie fest.Der Schrecken sitzt ihr immer noch teif im Nacken da bringt sie die Kinder in der Nirvash weg.Später wird sie die Kinder adoptieren und sich aufopferungvoll und voller Liebe um sie kümmern.Als Holland sein Gespräch mit Norb beendet hat kehrt Eureka mit den Kindern zurück.Holland der immer noch von Norb´s Worten aufgewühlt ist erkennt dass in Eureka doch ein Menschliches Wesen steckt und sie keine gefühlose Maschine ist die nur Befehle befolgt!Holland erkennt seinen gewaltigen Irrtum und beschießt sich Norb´s Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen und Eureka und die Kinder fortan zu beschützen.Es folgt schließlich der Abschlussbericht über die Zerstörung der Stadt in Hauptqartier des Unionsmilitärs wo Holland von seinem Älterem Bruder Dewey gerügt wird das er Meister Norb nicht gefangennehmen konnte.Er bekommt von ihm postwendend eine Ohrfeige für sein Versagen verpasst.Denn Holland hat Norb laufen lassen.Der Voderackhohepriester hat sein Denken und seine Weltsicht verändert. Doch Holland ist im inneren schon ein anderen Mensch geworden.Er stielt kurzerhand die Gekkostate und ruft die Rebellenorganisation "Gekkostate" ins Leben.Damit desertiert er und Eureka sowie seine spätere Verlobte Talho,der Pilot der Gekko Gen-Koh und der Funker Woz sowie der Maschinist Jobs.Sie bilden den Kern der Mannschaft der Gekkostate.Sie haben sich gleich mehrere Ziele auf die Fahne geschrieben:Den Sturz der amtierenden Regierung mit Waffengewalt.Zweitens den schutz Eurekas der letzten Hoffnung der Menschheit auf dauerhaftem Frieden und einer Koexisstenz mit den Scub Coral.Drittens dem erhalt der Vorack Sekte den einzigen die in der Lage sind schwere Verletzungen von Humanoiden Coralien zu heilen und auch um den begangen Genozid wieder gut zu machen den das SOF an den Voderack begangen hat.Zu guter letzt tut die Gekkostate buße als ehemaliges SOF Mitglied um das Leid zu lindern dass sie in der Welt verursacht hat. Eureka lernt mit der Rebellengruppe ein völlig neues Leben kennen.Sie sind quasi Nomaden die einem Ort zum anderem ziehen immer auf der Flucht vor Regierung.Wenn sie nicht gerade in bester Gurillataktik einen Angriff auf eine Regierungseinrichtung führen oder eine komplette Einheit des Militärs vernichten.Drei Jahre lang zieht Eureka mit Holland und seinen Freunden druch die Welt bis sie schießlich und vollkommen überraschend in Renton´s Haus kracht.Eureka ist aufgrund eines Schadens an der Nirvash gezwungen Notzulanden.Sie wird wie üblich von Militar verfolgt.Sie selbst hat keinen Einfluss darauf wo sie mit der Nirvash notlanden muss.Sie hat anscheindend die Kontrolle über die Maschine verloren.So begegnet sie zum ersten mal Renton Thurston Adorck´s Sohn.Renton verliebt sich auf den ersten blick in die kühle reservierte junge Frau.Eureka ist zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Glücklich sie zeigt allen offen ihr allererstes lächeln.Da Renton sie lachen bringt und sie sich auf unerklärliche Weise ihm nahe fühlt.Eureka hält es nicht für vollkommenen Schwachsinn dass man sich mit Maschienen unterhält und sie auch verstehen kann.Eureka tut dies ja schon seit Jahren mit der Nirvash.Renton ist so davon Begeistert das er kurzerhand beschließt Eureka zu folgen und sie zu beschützen.Als Renton erfährt das Eureka Mitgied der Gekkostate ist,folgt er ihr ohne zu zögern um sich seinem Idol Holland anzuschließen. Eureka wundert sich zunächst das es Renton so schwer fällt sich auf der Gekkostate einzugewöhnen.Später stellt sich jedoch heraus das dafür die Mannschaft der Gekko verantwortlich ist.Er wird zwar von der Crew motviert Eureka näher zu kommen aber sie stören ständig sein Liebesleben.Außerdem wollen sie stehts über die fortschritte seiner Werbung für Eureka informiert werden.Zustätzlich kommt noch dazu das Eureka nichts von den Streichen die ihre adoptierten Kinder Renton spielen mitbekommt.Für die Kinder ist es eine Art Rache da Renton nun die ungeteilte aufmerksamkeit Eureka´s hat und es ihnen nicht gefällt wie Renton ihre "Mama" voller verliebheit anhimmelt.Doch die Streiche nehmen ein jähes Ende als die Knder den Hauptrechner der Gekko manipulieren wollen.Was ihnen tatsächlich auch gelingt nur mit einem ungewollt erschreckenden Ergebniss.Die Gekko droht abzustürzen doch Renton gelingt es die Kinder zu Retten und sie in der Nirvash in Sicherheit zu bringen.Damit gewinnt er das Vertrauen und den Respekt von Eureka´s Adoptivkindern.Die Gekko kann von der Mannschaft wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Diese Entwicklung betraf einen Bruch mit Renton ,als er ihr seine Liebe gestehen will.Renton´s Gefühle für Eureka sind kein Geheimniss,alle an Bord der Gekko wissen davon stören ihr Liebesleben. Die Crew-Mitglieder wollen ständig die Fortschritte kennen und motiviren Eureka Renton näher zu kommen. Eureka´s Beziehung zur Nirvash entwickelt sich.Eine tiefe emotionale und mentale Verbindung,die von Mischa bemerkt wird.Eureka hat eine besondere Verbindung mit der Nirvash,zusammen mit Renton.Normalerweise sind sowohl sie als auch Renton notwendig,um die Nirvash erwachen zu lassen.Der Zugriff auf die Macht um das Seven Swell Phänomen zu aktivieren,benötigt man normalerweise Eureka und Renton in bester emotionaler und Körperlicher Verfassung.Insbesondere wenn Eureka und Renton emotional sich einig sind.Hin-und herbewegt in ihren Gefühlen können sie mit der Nirvash und der Kraft des Amita Drives weder fliegen noch fahren.Wenn ihre Gefühle zu uneins sind, kann das Amita-Drive nicht aktiviert werden. Renton löst das zweite Seven Swell Phänomen überhaupt aus.Das wurde erste ist Adroc Thurston in dem verhängnisvollen Experiment mit Eureka ausgelöst. Eureka und Renton sind die primären Protagonisten zu Anemone und Domenik. Während ihrer Schlachten mit ihnen,endet es in der Regel mit der Benutzung des Amita Drive´s.Ihre erste Begegnung mit Anemone war, als die Gekkostate einen Antenne Coralian untersucht. Sie und Renton sind gereist um sie zu finden und beim dem Kampf mit Anemone in ihrem Theend LFO, gelangen alle drei in die Zone innerhalb der Coralian.Alle drei teilen sich einen seltsamen "Traum",Eureka versucht Renton zu finden und Renton ist schließlich beim Treffen Anemone,die ihn töten will. Als er von Eureka gerettet wird,bekommt er einen Blick auf seine Schwester bevor der Traum endet. In der Folge der Aerial Coralian verändert die Begegnung von Renton und Dominic den jeweils anderen.Die beiden Misstrauen sich zunächst einander,verhalten sich jedoch ruhig, und wollen zusammenzuarbeiten,um Medizin für Anemone die seltsame Schmerzen leidet zu finden,Eureka ist verletzt und bewusstlos. Als das Militär und Gekkostate aufbrechen um Anemone und Eureka zu finden, bzw. zu retten,will Renton die Nirvash aktiv nutzen,um Eureka zu schützen.Er überschwemmt das Gebiet mit Trapar Wellen.Um die Pilotin der Nirvash zurück zur Gekko zu bringen.Einige Tage später, während der Schaden der Gekko von der Schlacht in FAC-51 repariert wird,treffen Renton und Eureka Anemone wieder in einem Haus einer Art Traum/Halluzination. Diesmal ist es Renton in der Nirvash er verteidigt Eureka vor Anemone die in Theend zum Kampf antritt. Renton und Holland stehen oft im Widerspruch zueinander,mit Holland will er Eureka beschützen.Eureka und Renton sind Schuld für die Probleme.Eureka und Renton können sich nicht verstehen. Dies wird besonders deutlich während des Vorfalls,wo Eureka fast durch die Scub im FAC-51 aufgenommen wird.Eureka macht Köperliche und geistige veränderungen druch.Holland´s Verhalten war in Wahrheit teilweise gerechtfertigt. Eureka war beunruhigt, dass die Nirvash nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen hat.Das ihre Fähigkeit mit der Nirvash zu sprechen anscheinend verloren ging.Denn Renton litt an verglichbaren Problemen.Währenddessen findet Gekkostate einen alten Bergmann im FAC-51,der ein großer Bewunderer von Renton´s Großvater ist.Der Bergmann entdeckt,dass Gekkostate die Nirvash hat,er verrät sie und versucht erfolglos sie zu entführen. Als Eureka ihre Hilflosigkeit erkennt bietet sie Renton an Pilot der Nirvash zu werden.Er immer noch zu sehr von dem Verrat betäubt und sträubt sich.Diese Faktoren zusammen haben mit den anderen nichts zu tun.Eureka wird fast von der Scub absorbiert. Als Renton Verzweifelt nach einer Lösung such um Euraka zu helfen,löst er versehendlich das Seven Swell Phänomen aus.Das ist die Rettung der Gekko.Die vom Militär beschlagnahmt war.Um Eureka zu heilen,nimmt Holland eine Mission an.Er soll einen Vodarac Hohepriester retten - nur Vodarac Priester können Verletzungen im Zusammenhang mit den Scub Coral heilen.Renton weiß nichts von dieser Tatsache und die Tatsache,dass Holland Eureka wichtiger ist als sein eigenes Leben.Er hängt die Sorge um Eureka nicht an die große Glocke.Renton entdeckt später,wie sehr er sich irrt.Er rettet Holland,auch wenn Holland den eigenen Rettungsversuch verpfuscht. In folge des Prozesses, überwältigt von Frustration und Wut,erreicht er ein "Fahrer hoch".Die beiden verlieren die Fähigkeit, sich zu beherrschen. Mit der Zeit kehrt er zurück in die Wirklichkeit und sieht den zerstückelten Arm eines Piloten,den er getötet hat. Er erkennt dass jedes Mal Menschen sterben wenn er ein KLF zerstört.Beunruhigt durch diese Offenbarung und beunruhigt durch die Besatzung der Gekko,sowie eines des offensichtlichen Mangels am Interesse für seine Probleme beschließt er kurzerhand die Gekko zu verlassen.Er ist über eine persönliche Grenze gegangen die er nie im Leben überschreiten wollte.Eureka liegt Krank im Bett und bekommt von all dem nichts mit. Nachdem er für eine Weile in der Welt umhergewandert ist,stieß er auf Charles und Ray ehemalige Mitglieder des SOF.Während seiner Zeit bei ihnen erfuhr er,dass seine Handlungen Konsequenzen für alle haben denen er helfen will aber auch genauso für seine Feinde.Egal wie gut seine Absichten auch waren.sie können am Ende mehr schaden als nutzen bringen.Charles und Ray waren froh zu sehen,dass Renton so ein gutes Herz hatte und begannen,ihn zu lieben.Renton lernte das Paar lieben und das Paar schlug vor,Renton als Sohn zu adoptieren,weil Ray es nicht ertragen konnte,keine Kinder zu bekommen.Allerdings fand Charles heraus,dass Renton von der Gekkostate kam und Renton erfährt,dass Charles und Holland eine ernste Rechnung zu begleichen haben.Was zu einer komplizierten Auseinandersetzung führt.So dass Renton verwirrt ist und plötzlich zwischen zwei Fornten steht.Er verließ das Paar um zurück zu Gekkostate zu gehen.In der Zeit fragt Eureka recht häufig nach Renton und muss sich ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber eingestehen.Sie wird eine weile lang richtig depressiv und antreibslos.Eureka scheint ohne Renton ihren Lebenswillen verloren zu haben. Die Wiedervereinigung mit Renton lief sehr emotional und unter Tränen ab. Während Renton weg war, übernahm Eureka seine Aufgaben.Eureka verpasst Renton knapp.Schließlich bricht sie nach Linck´s bitte auf ihn zu finden.Sie verließ die Gekko auf einem Refboard nur wenige Minuten, bevor Renton zurückkehrte,nur um sich selbst in gefährliche Situation zu bringen. Wo sie Charles und Ray,die Teil einer großen militärischen Flotte sind begegnen.Renton startete die Nirvash und rettete Eureka. Auf ihrem Wiedersehen gestanden sie ihre Gefühle für einander und schufen eine neues Band anders als das Seven Swell Phänomen. Eureka wusste, dass Renton´s frühere Art des Kampfes zum Tod von Menschen führt,nahm Renton eine barmherzigere Methode der Bekämpfung an.Er entwaffnete einfach die feindlichen Einheiten.Die Nirvash reagierte auf diese Gefühle durch die Freigabe einer Energie-Welle.So dass jede Maschine im Himmel,wenn Renton und Eureka diesem Gefühl folgen allesamt gemeinsam deaktiviert wird. Die gesamte Crew Gekkostate belauschte ihre sentimentale Unterhaltung.Renton und Eureka wurden in die Brigg der Gekkostate gesprerrt . Moondoggie gab Renton,Eureka, und den Kinder kugelsichere Westen und eine Pistole,während sie in der Brigg blieben,weil Holland erwartete das Charles und Ray angreifen.Charles und Ray war es gelungen,die Gekko zu infiltrieren.Das Militär engagiert die beiden um Holland und Talho zu töten.Während der Infiltration wurde Ray über Eureka wütend,weil die drei Kinder sie "Mama" nennen und wollte sie töten.Ray´s Feindschaft rührt von der Schuld unfruchbar zu sein.Sie gibt Eureka die Schuld für ihre Sterilität. Renton,bat jedoch nach Eureka zu suchen und Ray zu stoppen.Holland und Charles kämpfte im Hangar,bis Charles an starken Blutungen aus mehreren Schusswunden starb. Ray küsste Charles und ließ eine Bombe in seinem Körper detonieren.Ray floh zurück zu ihrem Schiff und versuchte später die Gekkostate wieder zu zerstören.Ihr zweiter Versuch schlug fehl, und sie zahlte für den Angriff den mit ihrem Leben.Renton blieb verwirrt durch die Natur von Charles und Ray´s Vendetta auf der Gekko zurück. Beiden fingen an zu Kochen,ähnlich wie in seinen Erfahrungen mit Charles und Ray in einer seiner Erinnerungen.Eureka und Renton kochten und putzten das ganze Schiff.Jeder war von Renton´s Kochkünsten beeindruckt.Aber Talho ruiniert den Moment indem sie die wahre Natur des Eureka´s zur Sprache bringt.Sie ein Humanoider Coralian.Renton kümmert dies nicht.Sein Wunsch mit Eureka zu Leben ist ungebrochen. Als die Gekko schwer beschädigt wird und Nirvash ihre körperliche Form weiterentwickelt,entschied sich die Besatzung die Wissenschaftler der Tresoar Laboratorien aufzusuchen.Sie haben die Nirvash gebaut.Sie wollen ihr Schiff reparieren lassen.Renton,Woz und Jobs argumentieren,dass Gewalt nicht notwendig ist und sie bestehen darauf die Verhandlungen zu führen.Die Mentalität der Ingenieure sei in der Regel anders als die der Soldaten des Unionsmilitärs.Die Regel besagt dass alle Mechaniker,die schwer beschädigte Nirvash einmal gesehen haben sie auch reparieren wollen.Vor allem diejenigen die sie gebaut haben.Die drei Argumentieren das man die Wissenschaftler nicht zu zwingen braucht. Nach einigen Verhandlungen mit dem Chef der Anlage, wo Holland Argumente vorgebracht hatte die in der Vergangenheit lagen,wurde ihnen Zugang zu den Einrichtungen gewährt.Die Mehrheit der Wissenschaftler wusste von Eureka und ihrer Beziehung zur Nirvash.Während der Beobachtung eines Films über die Ursprünge des Nirvash entdeckte Renton,dass sein eigener Großvater bei der Herstellung der Hebeboard Technologie die für das Trapar Surfen verwendet wird beteiligt war.Er erfahrt wieso Eureka untrennbar mit der Nirvash verbunden ist. Renton wollte sich über die Sache aufregen, aber es war Eureka die verwirrt ist.Eureka fühlte das sie nicht mit ihm kommunizieren konnte.Bei einem Gespräch mit der Boardärztin der Gekko sagt Eureka dass es unglaublich sei das Menschen in sich ein völlen neues Leben heranwachsen lassen können.Dies sagt sie als Talho´s Schwangerschaft diagnostiziert wird.Die Ärztin erwiedert darauf dass Eureka rein Biologisch dazu in der Lage sei Kinder zu bekommen. Holland lief Renton aufgebraust nach.Er dachte,er wollte Sex mit Eureka haben aber erkannte,er wolle mit Eureka kommunizieren und über seinen Vater reden.Eureka offenbarte Renton, dass Adrock das Amita Drive freigab und während des Seven Swell Phänomens verschwand.Bevor er gegangen war,sagte er,er tat es,um seine Familie zu schützen.Renton dachte immer,Adrock wolle nicht für seine Familie sorgen,aber zu wissen,sein Vater verlor sein Leben im Gedanken an seine Familie gab Renton schließlich neue Kraft. Die ganze Mannschaft war da,um Mäuschen zu spielen, während Renton und Eureka sich versöhnten. Später erreichen Eureka und Renton die Erde unterhalb der äußeren Kruste, sie brechen durch die Mauer mit Hilfe von Sakuya und die Vodarac Priester Norb.Sie wanderten um die Erde für einige Zeit,langsam in Richtung des Scub Coral´s Gedächniskerns. Renton verletzte sich oberflächlich für seine Akzeptanz von Eurekas veränderten Körper.Sie wusste das seine Wunde infiziert war. Er bekam hohes Fieber und halluzinierte für eine Weile.Während dieser Zeit veränderte sich Eureka Körperlich.Ihre Narben verblassen und ihre Haut begann grün zu leuchten.Während Renton´s Wunden heilen,verändert sich Eureka´s Körper immer weiter.Ihr wachsen wie einem Schmetterling Flügel. Renton sah Eureka.Er war über ihr neues Aussehen nervös und tröstete sie damit,dass sie wunderschön mit Flügeln aussah. Sie erreichen die Scub Kommandozentrale,dort trifft Renton seine große Schwester.Er glaubte seinen Vater gefunden zu haben zusammen mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Menschen die immer wieder Lesen und Lernen.Er möchte mehr über die Scub die "die Bibliothek" erschaffen haben zu erfahren.Es wird die wahre Natur der Scub Coral erklärt. Nach einem Gespräch mit seiner Schwester und Treffen mit seinem Vater erschien Anemone um den Sucub Coral Zentralgedächniskern zu zerstören. Renton ging zusammen mit Eureka und den Kindern an Bord Nirvash.Domenik versucht die Crew der Gekko zu überzeugen ihm helfen Anemone zu retten.Sie beschlossen ihren Gefühlen zu trauen und ihm zu helfen.Beim Versuch Anemone zu helfen erschien Dominic und Theend wurde durch Dominic´s Liebe zu Anemone geändert.Anemones komplette Persönlichkeit verwandelt sich von der herrischen und unausstehlich Gebieterischen jungen Frau hin zu einer Person deren Herz voller Liebe,Mitgefühl und Verständniss ist. Sobald die Gekko und die Ginga unter der Oberfläche waren,endete Dewey´s Leben nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Holland.Dewey hatte eine Gegenmaßnahme geplant entweder Anemone oder Eureka zum neuen zerstörerischen Scub Coral Zentralgedächnis zu machen um alle Coralien endgültig zu vernichten.Aber die Coralien sind genau wie Menschen ein Teil unserer Welt wenn sie sterben und ihr Leben geben,müssen wir das auch.Denn alles ist verbunden im Universum.Nichts kann allein existieren. Eureka ist es gelungen sich dagegen aufzulehen.Durch die Ablehnung ihrer vollständigen Transformation hat folgen.Sie wird ein Coralian Sturm mit sich selbst als das Zentrum. Die Gekkostate plant Euraka zu retten und die Antikörpercoralien zu bekämpfen.Während dieser Zeit ist die Nirvash nun völlständig Rentons Willen unterworfen.Nirvash´s Rüstung ist zerstört und enthüllt eine ganz andere,weiterentwickelte Form der Archetypus,mit einem einzigen blauen, menschlichen Auge (die gleiche Farbe wie Renton´s Augen).Renton sagte,er würde sterben um Eureka zu retten.Er selbst verwendet eine zerstörerische Kanone,um die Antikörpercoralien zu eliminieren,um die Mitte des Coralian Sturms zu erreichen. Er brach mit der Nirvash durch und Renton kam in die Mitte um Eureka zu retten.Er stellt selbst fest, dass sie eine Wahl zu treffen hat, sondern auch er erklärt, dass er die Wahl hat.Er hat sich entschieden,mit ihr zu leben und sich nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu ändern.Er akzepierte das Eureka ein Humanoider Coralien ist. Eureka umarmte ihn und er küsste sie zum ersten Mal.Während die Nirvash durch dem Coralian Sturm brach. Der schlafende Scub Coral Zentralgedächniskern wurde geöffnet,weil die Gefühle der beiden sich für immer ins Anmtia Drive der Nirvash eingebrannt hatten.Die Hälfte der Scub Coral und der Menschlichen Weltbevölkerung mussten ins nichts gehen.Sie mussten Sterben um die Lebensgrenze für intelilgentes Leben im Universum nicht zu überschreiten.Dann leuchteten die Augen der Nirvash Pink (die gleiche Farbe wie die Coralian Augen von Eureka).Die Nirvash emittiert eine kraftvolle Energie Welle,die den Spruch auf den Mond ätzt "Renton liebt Eureka".Nach den Seven Swell Phänomen sagt Gonzy es sei der "Second Summer of Love." Die Nirvash dankte Renton und Eureka für die Erfahrungen.Die Wege des Paares und der Nirvash trennten sich. Hier folgt ein Storycut und es wird die Welt ca.1 Jahr später gezeigt.Das Paar durchwandert zusammen die Welt. Axel überprüft die Dokumente im Familenstammbuch der Thurstons die bestätigen das Maurce,Mater und Linck den Nachnahmen Thurston tragen.Er kümmert sich liebevoll um die drei Kinder.Dessen Adoptivurgroßvater er geworden ist.Alle vier hoffen auf die Bladige rücker der Beiden.Auch ist den Dokumenten zu entnehmen das Eureka und Renton geheiratet haben.Da Eureka den Nachnamen Thurston angenommen hat. Anschließend werden Renton und Eureka an der Küste eines Sees in einem Wald zusammen Hand in Hand gezeigt.Hier endet die Geschiche. Familie und psyschologischer Hintergrund Eureka ist ein Humanoider Coralien und kein Menschliches Wesen.Der Planet selbst hat sie hervorgebrach und "Geboren". Deshalb weiß sie auch nicht was es bedeutet Eltern zu haben,erst später im Gespräch mit Renton Thurston stellt sie fest das auch Renton´s Vater Adrock soetwas wie eine Vater für sie war.Denn Adrock Thurston hat sie damals mit seinem Forscherteam gefunden,sammt der Nirvash. Der Grund warum Eureka bishier nie Gefühle zeigte ist folgender:Die Scub Coral haben Eureka als Kommunikationsmittel erschaffen um von der Menschheit zu lernen.Sie weiß nichts von ihrer "Erschaffung" und auch nichts über ihre eigene Rasse die Scub Coral.Wie Dr.Greg Egan so treffend sagt:"Eureka ist ein leeres Blatt Papier es steht uns völlig frei was wir darauf schreiben". Genau da liegt das Problem;Eureka saugt alles Wissen das sie bekommt sowie jede Seelelische Erfahrung die sie macht auf wie ein trockener Schwamm.Dr.Egan fragt Eureka im späteren Handlungsverlauf auch was sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben gesehen hat.Ich zitiere:"Wovon kannst du berichten?Von Liebe?Glühendem Hass?Unaussprechlichen Leid?"Was hast du in deinem Leben bisher gesehn?" Bisher hat Eureka in ihrem leben nur Gewalt,unsäglichen Schmerz und Leid erfahren.Sie hat es auch anderen zugefügt.Denn Eureka war Mitglied der SOF Spezialeinheit des Unionsmillitärs. Sie war unter anderem an der Zerstörung von "Siodades del Sileo" der Hauptstadt der Voderack beteiligt unter dem Kommando von Holland Novak.Viele Menschen schimpfen sie bis heute eine Massenmörderin die unschuldige Kinder und wehrlose Menschen abgeschlachtet hat obwohl sie die weiße Fahne schwenkten!!!!! Ihre Ehemalige Einheit das SOF waren die Henker des Militärs die,die Drecksarbeit machten und jeden Befehl ausführten ohne ihn zu hinterfragen. Vorher sah sie den Sinn ihrer Exisstenz darin Hollands Befehle zu befolgen egal wie sie lauteten es gab ihr die Bestätigung das sie weiterleben durfte.Denn Eureka wusste ja das sie nur ein Werkzeug ist,dass irgendjemand benutzte.So wie man einen Hammer benutzt oder einen Schraubenschlüssel.Sie war nur die Waffe,die Klinge oder Schwert in den Händen des Unionsmilitärs.In vollem Bewusstsein und weil Eureka es nicht anders kannte oder besser wusste hat sie es sang und klanglos akzeptiert.Sie war eine Waffe,abgerichtet wie ein gehorsamer Hund,geführt von Händen die nicht die ihren waren. In diesem Sinne ist Eureka das Opfer ihrer eigenen Umstände.Später jedoch bereut sie ihre Taten und will buße tun.Doch ein endscheidendes Ereigniss in Eurekas Leben hat sie für immer verändert.Es machte aus einer gefühlslosen Kämpferin die nur Blind ihre Befehle befolge plötzlich ein Menschliches Wesen.Als sie unter einem Leichenberg ihre Adoptivkinder Mauries,Maeter und Linck gefunden hat.Dieses Einscheidende Ereigniss änderte ihre Persönlichkeit schlagartig und machte aus der Kaltherzigen Soldatin eine liebende fürsorgliche Adoptivmutter. Auch der Verrat von Holland an seinem Bruder und der damit verbundene Entschluss Holland´s Eureka vor dem zugriff des Militärs zu beschützen,um ihren wahren "Partner" sprich Lebengefährten zu finden,hat sie ebenfalls verändert.Diese Endscheidung Holland´s beruhte auf einem Gespräch mit Hohepriester Norb.Er fragte ob Eureka je in seiner Gegenwart gelächelt hätte,außerdem war er sehr erbost darüber wie das Unionsmilitär und Holland Eureka behandelten.Aufgrund dieses Gesprächs desertierte Holland.Er verließ das Militär und wurde zum Rebellen und Staatsfeind Nummer 1.Von nun an sollte sich Holland´s und Eureka´s Leben für immer darstisch ändern. Holland ging immer davon aus das er eines Tages Eurekas Partner werden würde.Doch auch wenn die Beziehung der Beiden auf tiefen gegenseitigen Vertrauen beruht ist sie rein Freundschaftlich beinnahe platonisch.Denn nur wenn Eureka aus tiefester Seele gegenüber jemandem lächelt weiß man dass sie ihren Lebensgefährten gefunden hat. Bis zur ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Renton Thurston hat sie nie gelächelt,nicht einmal in der Gegenwart ihrer Kinder.Die Crewmitglieder der Gekko State nennen sie liebenvoll aber auch scherzheitshalber "Prinzessin".Da sie Hollands Schutzbefohlene ist. Die Gekko State ist ihr Zuhause und die Crewmitglieder sind ihre Ersatzfamilie.Im laufe der Handlung merkt man das die Crew der Gekko Eureka wirklich aufrichtig liebt.Sie sehen nicht nur in ihr den Schlüssel zur Rettung der Welt sondern auch ein produktives Besatzungsmitglied und einen Teil der "Rebellenfamilie Gekko State".